


Eyes

by QueenGravity



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Family Fluff, Shin Ah making progress in self-confidence, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGravity/pseuds/QueenGravity
Summary: Cave paintings, eyes, fears, and an urge to pick up the brush again.My work for the Akatsuki No Yona Zine: From Here On





	Eyes

In a village far up in the mountains, the caves have a pleasant surprise. Their once barren walls have been decorated with paintings. Red lines drawn by fingers depict both flora and fauna. In the earlier parts of the caves, the paintings are simplistic. They're awkwardly shaped and the pigment is clumpy. Bit by bit, the paintings become more sophisticated and the pigment well-mixed. At first it’s unsure what animal is depicted but further down, what the artist intended can be clearly seen. There are heartwarming paintings of bear cubs snuggling, baby birds with their beaks open, and rabbits standing on their hind legs. There are majestic portrayals of goats standing on the mountain wall, bears bearing their teeth, and leaping deers. 

Deep within, one animal becomes a popular motif. Not a type of animal; a specific individual. A chipmunk, who's always smiling. The critter does everything from sleeping, to eating, to standing on its front legs. One would think it's the most important subject, which is, in a sense, true; but there's another motif that is just as important. It is easily missed, for it’s rare and often small. It’s the only human that can be found. The prominent feature is their hair; long and flowing. Not one painting of them has a face, not even an attempt at one. If only one human was important enough to draw, one would think that at least three lines for eyes and a mouth would be painted. To blame a faded memory wouldn't be wrong, but there's something more.

The sad truth is that the artist fears faces, so much so that he hides his own eyes.

\--

It had been years since Shin-ah had looked someone directly in the eyes. When Yona dispelled the dark dragon within him, she looked deep within him. For a split second, he was absolutely captured by her eyes. They were kinder and stronger than anything he had seen. However, the weight of the situation took over. He looked away, afraid that his own eyes were going to hurt her.

When Shin-ah was recovering, he thought of Yona's eyes. He was shocked over the fact that he hadn't known what color they were. Shin-ah realized that when he talked to people he looked at their mouths instead. He didn't remember when he started doing it or why. He decided to try to make eye contact. When Yoon came to care for him, Shin-ah went for it. He immediately regretted it. Like seeing fireworks up close, it was an explosion of information. So many intricate details; the pupil changing its size, the iris had what looked like vines growing towards the center, and the cornea slightly shifting one way or the other. What was in reality one second, felt like an hour for Shin-ah as he tried to process everything. He looked away and decided to never do it again.

\--

The Happy Hungry Bunch were passing through a town to buy supplies. At the side of the main road, a woman sat with a canvas and held a brush. In front of her sat the man that she was painting. When she was done he paid her and happily rolled up the paper to take it home. Jae-ha was delighted. 

"She's doing portraits," he said, all giddy.

"Oh, yeah," said Yona, "have you guys ever had a portrait of yourself?¨

Jae-ha, Shin-ah and Yoon shook their heads.

"Wait, Hak, there's a painting of you?" said Jae-ha.

"Gramps insisted. It's probably burned at this point," said Hak.

"Zeno, where is your portrait?" asked Yona.

"Burned as well," said Zeno. "Would've just caused trouble."

Yona nodded, understanding.

"Getting a portrait sounds great," said Kija. “Jae-ha, I definitely see the appeal."

"Right!"

"We're not wasting money on portraits," said Yoon.

"Oh come on, I think it's worth it," said Yona.

Yoon grunted. Annoyed, he gave Kija and Jae-ha the money pouch. 

"Shin-ah," said Kija, "you have to get one too!"

Shin-ah shook his head fervently. Seeing himself was never a fun thing.

"Oh..." Kija felt stupid. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Shin-ah.

Jae-ha went first. He crossed his legs, rested his elbow on the propped up knee, let his chin lightly touch his knuckles and looked to the side with a wistful expression. He was having a stellar time. Shin-ah enjoyed Jae-ha’s mannerisms. It was interesting to see how a confident person moved. Everyone gathered behind the artist as if they were going to watch a show.

The artist wiped her canvas and dipped her brush in ink. Shin-ah was captured by her movements. Her hand skillfully flowed across the paper. A light stroke there, another stroke where the pressure varied, and nothing was jagged. Shin-ah found his fingers starting to itch. It looked immensely fun to paint.

He was stunned when she had finished Jae-ha's eyes. They were not as intense on the canvas. It was nice to see them. They represented everything Jae-ha was. Shin-ah also noted how soft yet powerful the whole portrait was. To see Jae-ha captured so elegantly, it was awe-inspiring. Shin-ah wanted to be able to do the same thing.

The sketch was finished quickly. Jae-ha jumped up from his chair and gleefully looked at the portrait. He beamed and thanked the artist profusely. Hak joked, saying that she had done a bad job because Jae-ha wasn't that beautiful. While Hak and Jae-ha started their banter, Kija took the seat in front of the artist.

The lines had a wonderful, yet sturdy, flow to them. It was as if the artist knew Kija. She had made him both soft and firm. Shin-ah was jealous of her skills. When the painting was done, Kija was so amazed that he bowed. Shin-ah couldn't resist anymore and walked up to the artist.

“Where do you buy ink and paper?” he asked softly.

Everyone looked at him, surprised for a number of reasons.

“There’s a shop down there that has everything you need,” she said as she pointed to a house.

Shin-ah nodded as thanks. He turned around and bowed to Yoon. “Can I have money, please?”

“Eh..." Yoon hesitated. Then again, Shin-ah had never wanted anything materialistic before. He handed Shin-ah the coin. “Sure.”

\-- 

“What are you going to draw?” said Yona, curious.

Shin-ah looked at his lap with the art supplies. He felt stupid, because he had no idea how to paint humans.

Shin-ah stood up and walked out of the camp, cheeks red. Yona and the others whispered among themselves, figuring that an artist needs space. Shin-ah sat down on a rock not too far away. He brought up the block of paper and stared at it. He couldn't just give up. He had used Yoon's money.

"Pukyoo," Ao's voice peeped from Shin-ah's shoulder. It calmed him down. He got the courage to dip his finger in ink and bring it to the paper. It was weird. Despite how long ago it had been, he remembered exactly how to capture Ao. Shin-ah was interrupted when he heard Kija's voice from the camp.

"No matter what he draws we have to be supportive. No jokes!"

Shin-ah looked at him and wanted desperately to capture Kija. He felt he would get to know Kija better if he painted him. Shin-ah took a leap and looked in Kija's eyes. They were that of a mother goose protecting her children.

"You hear that, Hak?" said Jae Ha. "You better be quiet."

Shin-ah endured and looked at Jae-ha's eyes. They were smug like a monkey’s.

"Hey," exclaimed Hak. "Unlike you, Shin-ah doesn't deserve jokes like that."

It was still scary, but seeing Hak's eyes was fun. He was a monkey as well, just a bit rougher.

"I need to confess," said Yoon, "I'm kinda hoping he paints something we can sell."

Yoon's eyes were exasperated like a mother bear in the beginning of spring. Shin-ah was going to make him proud.

"You shouldn't think too much of it. Let Seiryuu have fun."

Zeno's eyes were the easiest to look at. They were bright like a dog's.

"Remember the paintings at his village?" Yona said fondly. "I'm so happy he wants to paint again."

Shin-ah stopped. He remembered the villagers. Eyes held so much truth, and the villagers had ruined them for Shin-ah. But he didn't give up, and looked one final time. Yona's eyes were that of a dragon. Not only did they see all, but they cared for all too.

In the end there was only one pair of eyes missing. Shin-ah didn't like that pair very well, but they felt okay for once. They became two dots with an arch reaching upwards beneath them. Having finished the painting, he needed to close his eyes for a minute. It had been a strenuous process. It was worth it, because Shin-ah finally knew how beautiful everyone really was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first zine I've ever participated in and it was a great experience. I'm happy with my work and impressed by the others. I'm so blessed to have been a part of it.


End file.
